Hunting Dogs 3: Canine Rescue League
by spotpc
Summary: WHR Crossover. A week after the defeat of Incognito, another enemy has surfaced and whoever he is, he wants Integra dead. Lucky for her, there are a couple of drifters passing through town who can help. Complete. R&R please. Updated 9'13
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here I am back for my next full length crossover fic. This time, it's Witch Hunter Robin and Hellsing. This is my first shot at Hellsing so please take it easy on me. I know that there's a language barrier there but I'm choosing to ignore it for the sake of my own sanity. Also, be aware that I'm using the Hellsing anime and NOT the manga as the basis for this crossover. In WHR continuity, this story takes place during the time that Amon and Robin were in exile after the fall of the Factory and BEFORE they met Inuyasha and Kagome in the original _Hunting Dogs_. I hadn't wanted to write a prequel to _Hunting Dogs_. But my timeline left me no choice. In Hellsing continuity, this story takes place a week after the last episode. The epilogue takes place after _Hunting Dogs_.

Because the story takes place in London, I'll be using some words in British English. I will be providing a glossary at the end of each chapter. I'll be including explanatory notes in there too. If you don't understand something, chances are it has a note. And in case you hadn't figured it out, I don't own any of these characters.

Hunting Dogs 3: Canine Rescue League

1

Robin was glad that London had returned to normal. She had been looking forward to touring the city since she and Amon had left New York. Arriving in the middle of such a mess had been a disappointment to her. But now that they had come back down from the Lake District, everything seemed alright. There were no more explosions or random lightning strikes, though the damage left by them was plain to see. Outside the Piccadilly tube station, a road crew was working furiously to repair a huge rift in the pavement. Robin and Amon had to walk around the traffic cones to get to Piccadilly Circus. It was lunch time and the mid-day sun was warm on Robin's face as she crossed the square. Amon walked faster but she didn't care. He stopped by the big fountain and stared off into space. Robin sat down on the cool stone of the fountain's edge with two styrofoam containers full of fish and chips. She nudged Amon in the belly with one of the containers to get his attention. He took it and began to pick at the fries.

"Where do you want to go next?" she asked.

"You're the one who wanted to come here. What do you want to do?" he replied.

"The wax museum," she said through a mouthful of fish.

2

Seras Victoria adjusted her sunglasses as the bus approached the hospital. It was just dark enough for her to go out and she needed the tinted lenses to shield her eyes from the lingering daylight. The bus pulled up alongside the big white building and Seras was the first one off. She didn't know what Walter had been so nervous about on the phone, but she was anxious to find out. The events of the week before had left many injured and the hospital was full of patients and visiting family members. Seras played Walter's message over and over again in her head as she made her way through the crowded corridors.

"Officer Victoria, this phone line is not secure but there is something I must tell you. Come see me at the hospital as soon as you can. This is a matter of life and death."

The more Seras thought about it, the more confused she became. What could be so important that Walter couldn't say it on the phone? The only thing she knew that was remotely useful now was Walter's room number. She took the lift up to the third floor and moved down another hallway. She read the numbers on the doors as she passed until she reached 21B, Walter's room. It was a private room, of course. The Hellsing family was not stingy when it came to old friends. Seras knocked on the door.

"Enter." Walter's voice was as upbeat as ever. For a moment, Seras found it hard to believe that he had survived a horrific helicopter crash just a week before. It stopped being hard when she walked into the room. Walter lay on his back on the pure white hospital sheets, his right leg in a cast and the stitches from his head wound still showing. The surgical scar from the repair of his punctured lung was hidden under his hospital gown. Seras could tell he was still very weak, and yet he talked as if he were back at home preparing Sir Integra's tea.

"So nice to see you Victoria," he said. "It's been so terribly dull here."

"What did you want to tell me Walter?" Seras asked, moving up to the edge of the bed.

Walter paused for a moment, making sure that the door was closed.

"Were you followed?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see anybody following me. Walter, what's going on?"

"Sir Integra is in danger."

"What are you talking about? Sir Integra is still in prison. You know that."

"That's why she's in danger. Someone is plotting against her."

"Who? How do you know this?"

"The identity of the would-be assassin is still unknown as yet. The mole in the Round Table has been taken care of, but Sir Integra has quite a few enemies. Any one of them could be taking advantage of this opportunity. And as for my source, you'd be surprised what you can learn by listening. People are not shy about talking in front of an old man who appears to be sleeping."

"So what is this mysterious person's plan? Pray tell."

"To have Sir Integra charged with high treason."

"What? That will never work. The Queen herself knows that Sir Integra did no such thing. She would never let that happen."

"The trial is already arranged. Her Majesty has no choice. In two days, Sir Integra will be found guilty and executed."

"That's ridiculous. What does Sir Integra plan to do about it?"

"She doesn't know. The trial is being set up in secret and I have no way to get word to her. That's why I called you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Sneak into the Tower and tell Sir Integra what's happening."

"Sneak into the Tower? You've got to be kidding. Why not ask Master Alucard to do it?"

"You know very well that Alucard does nothing without Sir Integra's orders. If you can get into the Tower and speak to her, she may order Alucard to help her escape."

"But Walter, how am I going to sneak in? The Tower is still crawling with police and military."

"I'm sure you can find a way, Officer Victoria."

"Thanks a lot, Walter."

Seras left Walter's room almost more confused than when she'd arrived. At least her mission was clear enough. Sneak into the dungeon under the Tower of London and warn Sir Integra that she was about to be railroaded right into the hangman's noose. Simple enough…

Story notes:

Lake District - An area in the mountains of northern England. Famous for natural beauty.

Tube - slang term for the London subway system. It's official name is The Underground.

Pavement - sidewalk

Piccadilly Circus - A large public square in London

Fish and chips - A common English dish consisting of a fish filet and fries. Very popular tourist food.

The wax museum - Robin is referring to Madame Toussaud's Wax Museum. A famous gallery full of wax figures of celebrities and historical figures. A popular London tourist attraction.

Lift - elevator

The Tower - Walter is referring to the Tower of London. A famous old castle in the heart of the city. Site of many nasty events throughout its history. Sometimes called the Bloody Tower. Its medieval dungeon and torture chamber are popular tourist attractions.


	2. Chapter 2

3

It was late evening when Robin and Amon left the wax museum. The streetlights came on as they got on the double-decker bus that would take them back to their hotel. Robin made sure to get a seat on the upper level so she could see everything they passed on their way. Amon sat beside her like one of the wax statues they had just seen in the museum. Robin wondered how he could stay so calm in such an exciting new place. But what had she expected? He was always like that.

4

Integra leaned back against the wall so that the light from the old oil lamp caught the pages of the book in her hands. The touch of the cold stone made her shiver, but at least it was dry and there was some light. The only electricity coming into the small room went directly to the single weak light bulb fixed onto the hewn rock ceiling. The book and the lamp were the newest additions to her captivity, treasures too often taken for granted that she'd had Alucard smuggle in for her. She would have preferred to read sitting in the high-backed chair beside the table in the center of the room. But the only place she could hide the lamp was under the bed in the corner. And the bulb gave too little light to read by anyway. So she was sitting up at the head of the bed, her legs folded awkwardly in front of her. The lamp was on the floor, casting its flickering glow across the uneven stones. Integra sighed and turned the page in her book. Sometimes she wondered whether it was day or night but there were no windows to tell her. She had been trapped in that room for six days now. What was going on out there? Had the whole world forgotten her already? The only thing she never doubted these days was her decision to refuse Alucard's offer. In her mind, accepting his blood was the same as giving up on herself. And she wouldn't give up. Not ever.

"Sir Integra?"

Integra's eyes flashed up from her book to the iron door on the other side of the room. The voice was so soft, she could barely hear it. Was that who she thought it was?

"Sir Integra? Are you in there?"

Integra put her book down and rolled off the bed. In a moment she had her ear pressed close to the grey metal of the door.

"Of course I'm here, Victoria," she growled. "I can't just walk out. How did you get down here?"

"With difficulty."

"What happened to the guards?"

"They're knocked out for now. And I didn't feed off them either."

"I had no doubt. But you didn't come down here just for small talk. What's happened?"

"It looks like you're in some trouble, Sir."

Integra swallowed. "What kind of trouble?"

"Someone is setting you up on a charge of high treason."

Integra's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"We don't know yet. But the trial will be in two days. Walter says you should escape."

"So you came here to rescue me? Is that it?"

"No, Sir. It was hard enough getting in here alone. There's no way both of us could get out without being seen."

"So what does Walter suggest?"

"He said you should get Master Alucard to help you."

Integra considered for a moment. "I can't run. I would only incriminate myself by doing that."

"But the trial is fixed. You'll be found guilty no matter what you do. Unless you don't let it go forward. Please Sir Integra, get Master Alucard to sneak you out of there. He can do it, I know he can."

"I know he can too. But allowing the trial to go forward may be my best chance to find out who is setting me up."

"It's too big a risk. If you can't expose the conspiracy in time, they'll kill you."

"I'll decide what's worth the risk, Victoria. Go back to Walter and inform him."

"Yes, Sir."

Integra listened to Victoria's footsteps disappearing down the corridor outside. She couldn't help wondering why so many bad things were happening to her lately. She hated being vulnerable like this. And having to sit here in this room was infuriating. She would have given anything for a punching bag with Enrico Maxwell's face on it. Maybe reading would calm her down. She turned away from the door to go back to her book but she stopped almost immediately. Alucard was sitting in the chair, leaning it back precariously against the wall.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Long enough," he replied smoothly.

"Do you think I should escape?"

"It's your choice."

"You're not going to try persuading me?"

"I know you too well to do that."

"As well you should. How long have we known each other?"

"Ten years. I know you're too proud to run away now."

"I've always been proud."

Story notes:

Double-decker bus - Some city buses in England actually have two levels. The upper level is sometimes open-air. A favorite mode of travel for tourists.


	3. Chapter 3

5

Seras used a pay phone to dial Walter's room at the hospital. She hoped he wasn't asleep yet.

"Hello?" he answered.

Seras sighed with relief. "Walter, it's me. I talked to Sir Integra."

"What was her decision?"

"She won't run."

"I was afraid of that. I hoped she would see reason."

"What should I do now?"

"You must find a way to get her out of that prison."

"Against her will? You've got to be kidding? How am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Officer Victoria."

"Thanks a lot, Walter."

6

In a city where everything closes at six o'clock, it's not very fun to be a night-owl. Amon kept having that thought as he and Robin walked back from the theater district. The only show they could afford to see was a production of "Laura." It wasn't bad, even though they had both guessed who the murderer was during the first act. Their hotel was several blocks away from the theater so they had decided to walk there and back. Amon preferred walking to riding the bus. It was a nice night, chilly but not too cold. He could tell that spring was coming. They were passing an old block of dark buildings. Amon was admiring the architecture when a sound caught his ear. It sounded like somebody crying. A few dozen yards ahead, a figure stood against a brick wall. It was a young girl with long dark hair. Amon could tell that there was something unusual about her. As they drew closer, a familiar scent made Amon stop. The scent of death. Was it coming from that girl? That was impossible. And yet…

"Robin, stop," he said. She had gotten closer to the girl, not noticing that he wasn't beside her. She stopped and turned halfway around when she heard him. The moment she was distracted, the dead thing took its opportunity. It sprang at her, fangs bared. Amon was moving before he knew it. He pushed Robin out of the way with one hand and drew his gun with the other. He only brought the gun barrel up to the creature's belly before he fired. It was knocked back a few paces but it didn't fall. A wide grin spread across its face as the small blood stain spread across its blouse.

"Robin," Amon commanded.

She hardly had time to pull her glasses from her pocket before the vampire pounced again. Amon dodged aside.

"Robin," he said again, louder this time.

She had gotten her glasses on by then and blasted the vampire with her fire. The creature collapsed to the concrete and turned completely to dust. Amon and Robin stood there watching the slight breeze blow the dust around on the ground. Amon was still a little confused. Why hadn't the smell of death gone away? Was there more than one vampire there? A footstep behind him made him turn and aim his gun. He found his weapon pointing straight at the face of another young girl. This one had short orange hair and big red eyes. She also had her hands up.

"That was pretty impressive," she said, her voice quavering. She gave a little nervous laugh.

Amon didn't move. "You're one of them," he said.

"It's okay. I already ate tonight," the girl said as if that would make him feel better. "I've got a… um… proposition for you."

Amon would have felt a lot better if he had shot her, but Robin moved forward and gave him a look. He lowered his gun but he didn't holster it yet. He wasn't taking any chances.

Story notes:

Six o'clock - The time when many establishments in London close. This includes banks, tourist attractions, and stores.

Theater district - London is a big theater town, rivaling Broadway.

"Laura" - This is actually a real play. It's a convoluted murder mystery set entirely inside the victim's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

7

Seras made a concerted effort to keep her small fangs from showing. Amon obviously didn't like vampires. He had kept his gun in his hand the whole way to the hotel. He'd had to hide it inside his coat sleeve in the lobby but now that they were in the room, he was clutching it like a talisman. Seras couldn't blame him. She was a vampire, after all, and vampires were dangerous. That didn't seem to bother Robin though. She sat so calmly on one of the beds watching Seras settle in on the other. Amon sat rigidly in the chair in the corner. He was watching too, but not in a good way.

"You know, I thought witches only existed in fairy stories," Seras said.

"I thought vampires only existed in horror stories," Robin replied honestly.

"You said you wanted to ask us something," Amon cut in.

"Yes," Seras said getting suddenly serious. "My… employer, Sir Integra Hellsing is in a lot of trouble right now. She's been in prison for the last week."

"Why? What did she do?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. Except help save the world," Seras returned.

Robin and Amon glanced at each other.

"We know the feeling," Robin said. "Please go on."

Seras took a deep breath and continued.

"While Sir Integra is in this bind, somebody is setting her up to be tried for high treason. If she doesn't escape from prison within twenty-four hours, she'll be executed."

"All very interesting," Amon said. "But what does it have to do with us?"

"Okay, here's the thing," Seras said. "I'm not a very strong vampire yet. So I can't get Sir Integra out of the Tower on my own."

"You mean the Tower of London?" Robin asked.

"Yes. They still use it to keep political prisoners sometimes. The security has been unbelievable lately because of what happened last week."

"So your boss is being held in a maximum security facility. Is that it?" Amon asked.

Seras nodded.

"And you want us to help you rescue her?" he asked.

Seras nodded again.

"We're under no obligation to help you," Amon said.

"I know that. But no one in my own group can help me right now. I wouldn't ask otherwise."

Amon and Robin exchanged glances again, considering. Robin suddenly broke off the gaze and turned back to Seras.

"Your boss… What is she like?"

"Sir Integra is… You have to know her to really understand. She's the toughest human I know. She doesn't let anybody push her around. She can seem pretty hard to get along with sometimes because of her temper. When Master Alucard first turned me, Sir Integra was pretty mad that he did it. I was so weak. She could have thrown me out on the street or just staked me right then. But she took me in and did everything for me. She gave me a job and let me live in her basement. She buys me transfusion blood so I never have to hunt. I was able to stay the person I was because of her. I'll always be grateful to her for that. And she needs my help now."

Another glance. Seras noticed that they seemed to do that a lot.

"We'll help," Amon said flatly.

8

The young vampire forgot all about hiding her fangs and smiled broadly. Robin noticed Amon's jaw tighten.

"How are we going to do this?" Robin asked just to distract him.

"First, you and I have to go to the Tower and take a look at the security," Amon said. "Then we can make a plan."

"You can do that tomorrow," Seras said. "The Tourism Commission has been pressuring the military. They'll be re-opening most of the main areas for tours between twelve noon and four o'clock."

Amon's face darkened. "We need more time," he said. "A simple tour won't be enough."

"We don't have any more time," Seras said apologetically. "Sir Integra's trial is in two days. A jail break tomorrow night is the only chance she's got."

"We'll have to make it work," Amon said.

"How soon can you meet us at the Tower?" Robin asked, dodging Amon's brief glare.

"As soon as it starts to get dark," Seras replied.


	5. Chapter 5

9

The next day there was a cool breeze blowing off the river. Robin pulled her coat closer around her neck as she and Amon approached the high gates of the Tower. The first tour group was already gathering and the two of them joined it, taking note of every soldier and guard they passed along the way. It would be tough to get through this net and even tougher to get back out with an escaped prisoner in tow. Of course, Seras had warned them about that the night before. But it didn't seem to hit them until they saw it for themselves. This rescue mission would be a challenge.

10

Integra's ears perked up as the echoes from the noisy tour group reached her cell. Of course, they wouldn't see this place, or even the hallway outside the door. The authorities had closed that part of the Tower just for her. She almost felt honored. What would those tourists think if she started screaming right now? She smiled at the thought. The tour guide would tell the visitors it was one of the ghosts that haunted the Bloody Tower. Would he be wrong?

11

Later that afternoon, Amon and Robin sat on a bench in Hyde Park eating fish and chips again. Seras would be able to come out in a few hours, but for the moment things were quiet. Robin glanced at Amon. He sat as calmly as ever beside her on the wooden planks.

"Why did you decide to help her?" she asked.

"Why did you?" he responded.

"Her story was sweet," Robin said. "But what made you say yes?"

"I don't know. No reason, I suppose."

"No reason?"

"No reason."

"It'll be an adventure."

"Mm hmm."

"You're ready for another adventure?"

"I suppose so."

"Why not. Our last performance brought the house down."

They both smiled at that.

"We'd better not repeat that," Amon said. "We're breaking into a historical landmark this time and we're in enough trouble as it is."

12

The evening brought a chill to the air. The famous London fog covered the streets like a thin blanket. Seras clutched the four cloaks she was carrying tighter against her sides. The Tower loomed ahead of her with all the welcoming atmosphere of a graveyard. Somehow, it didn't seem right to be doing something like this without Master Alucard. It couldn't be helped, Seras told herself. That was why she had brought in outside help. Not only were they strong fighters, but adding an unknown element to the mix would slow down pursuit. The last part she had come up with earlier that day. She hoped it would impress Sir Integra when she explained it to her after the fact. Amon and Robin were waiting in the nearby park and Seras made sure to approach them from the front. She didn't want to end up with a gun in her face again.

"Did you scope out the Tower?" she asked.

"Yes. We're ready," Amon said.

"What are those for?" Robin asked, pointing to the cloaks hanging from the vampire's arms.

"A little extra insurance," Seras replied. "If they can't see our faces, it'll be harder to track our movements later on."

She gave each of her partners a cloak and threw another over her own shoulders.

"Who is the last one for?" Robin asked.

"Sir Integra," Seras said. "Hopefully, we can release her quietly so that they won't know she's missing until we're gone. All they'll see is three anonymous people come in and four leave."

"You have this all figured out, don't you?" Amon asked.

"Actually, I'm just making it up as I go along," Seras said with a goofy grin.

Story notes:

The river - The Thames River runs through London. It's the city's vital shipping lane.

The ghosts - The Tower is full of ghost stories. Guards have seen a woman in white floating up and down staircases, heard wailing from the torture chambers and rattling chains. In fact, the ghosts are one of the Tower's most famous attractions.

Hyde Park - A famous park in London where politicians and activists used to gather and make impromptu speeches. They would often use soap boxes as make-shift podiums, inventing the phrase "standing on a soap box."

London fog - A combination of cool air and high humidity causes fog to gather. This happens so often in London that the "London fog" has become world famous.


	6. Chapter 6

13

Integra opened her eyes slowly and reached for her glasses. She had been sleeping for a few hours. Since she had finished her book, she had nothing else to distract her from her impending doom. She had told Victoria that she could use the trial to flush out her hidden enemy. But she really had no idea how she would do that. The person had to be well connected to manipulate the courts this way. But more than likely he would not show his face at the actual trial. And if he wasn't there, how could she identify him? It was a conundrum, and she would have to solve it in the next twelve hours or die trying. As she tried to think, a sound filtered down from the higher floors of the Tower. It was faint at first but it got louder as the source descended through the stone catacombs. Integra moved to the high-backed chair and sat there, listening. It was a dull roar, like a freight train, but softer and intermittent. It seemed to come and go in a steady rhythm, like waves. But it also seemed purposeful, like footsteps. Eventually, it was coming down the hallway outside her cell. Integra wasn't really worried until she heard the guards shouting on the other side of the iron door. The roar came again, louder than ever, and the footsteps of the guards began to fade away down the hallway.

Integra was on her feet about to approach the door when the hinges on the edge of the iron turned red. They glowed as if an intense heat were being applied to them and then they snapped. The door collapsed inward onto the stone floor with a deafening clang.

"So much for doing this quietly," said an unfamiliar male voice.

Three cloaked figures stood in the cloud of dust that obscured the doorway. As the dust settled, Integra recognized Victoria's orange hair under her hood.

"I'm ready to rescue you now, Sir," she said.

Integra had to work hard to not let her jaw drop.

"Idiot," she snapped. "I told you NOT to rescue me."

"I know, but Walter said…"

"I don't care what Walter said. I give the orders in my own organization."

One of the strangers looked suspiciously at Victoria.

"You didn't tell us we weren't supposed to rescue her," he said in a distinctly dark tone. Victoria looked back at him with begging eyes.

"I asked you to help me rescue her. I never said she told me to."

The man's eyes widened and he drew back slightly. Integra took the opportunity to jump in again.

"And you brought outsiders into it? What are you thinking, Victoria?"

Before the vampire could answer, the other girl got everyone's attention.

"There are more guards coming," she said.

"Are you coming or not?" Victoria asked, turning back to Integra.

"I don't have a choice now. They'll kill me where I stand thanks to this little stunt of yours."

A moment later, Integra was struggling to get her cloak on as she followed the others running down the hallway. Everything was happening so fast. She hated feeling out of control like this. It was the same feeling she'd had the week before sitting in the helicopter with Walter. His presence then had done a lot to calm her nerves. His absence now had the opposite effect. Part of her was glad he had arranged for her rescue, but she would never admit that to anybody. Maybe once they were out of the Tower things would become clearer. In the meantime, she found out what that roaring sound was. It was fire. Victoria had recruited a witch to help her. Whenever they reached a locked door, the quiet young girl would burn straight through it. They could hear the footsteps and shouts from behind them, driving them forward. The only way they could escape without major casualties was to find one of the back exits and disappear into the night.

14

The group ran through the stone tunnels under the Tower, trying to throw off their pursuers. Robin burned through every door they passed, looking for an escape route. All she found were dark rooms and dead-end passages. She slowed down on the way up a long flight of stairs and Sir Integra came up beside her.

"Would you please keep the damage to a minimum?" she panted. "This is a historical landmark, you know."

"I'm sorry," was all Robin could say before Amon intervened.

"Do you want to live or not?" he asked from a few steps ahead.

Sir Integra looked from one to the other of them.

"Who in bloody hell are you people?" she asked bad-temperedly.

"We'll explain later," Amon shot back. "Right now we're the people saving your life."

A bullet from a soldier's gun ricocheted off the stone floor behind them as they reached the top of the staircase.

"And a fine job you're doing," Sir Integra sneered.

"You'd rather get mowed down by the army?" Amon taunted her.

Sir Integra scowled. "I had everything under control ten minutes ago. Can someone explain to me why that's changed?"

"I would be happy to, Sir," Seras said. "But could we please get out of here first?"

More gunshots rang in the dark hallway behind them.

"By all means," Sir Integra replied.

"Do you really mean that?" Robin asked.

"Without reservation," Sir Integra answered, listening to the footsteps of the soldiers get louder.

Robin glanced at Amon and he glanced back. They must be above ground by now. They could see a sharp corner in the hallway up ahead. This might be their best chance. Robin focused her energy and threw it out at the wall. For a moment, nothing happened. But then an entire section of the stone melted and spread over the floor. It had already cooled in the night air by the time they reached it. Robin got a brief glimpse of the London skyline and the ground below before she and the others threw themselves out into space.

Story notes:

Bloody - A common curse word in British English.


	7. Chapter 7

15

Seras pressed her back against the plastic seat of the train. They had finally lost the soldiers a few minutes before. Now all four of them were sitting and panting in the back of an Underground train car. Sir Integra was the first to open her mouth, of course.

"Now, could someone please tell me what is going on here?"

Seras took a deep breath and began with trepidation.

"After I left you last night, Walter told me that you were still in danger and that I should find a way to get you out of prison. I knew I would need help and I thought that outsiders would be better because it would throw off anybody chasing us. I happened to meet Robin and Amon on my way home and they agreed to help me. They went to the Tower earlier today for the tour to get the layout. And we infiltrated when it got dark enough."

There was a pause during which Sir Integra glanced around at everybody.

"That was very well thought out, Victoria," she said finally.

Seras sighed, as much from fatigue as from relief.

"But that does not excuse you from taking Walter's orders over mine."

Seras froze for a second and looked up at her employer's serious face.

"I'm sorry, Sir," she said, resigning herself.

"Don't apologize," Sir Integra returned, closing her eyes in thought. "Just don't do it again."

Seras couldn't hide her surprise. Not even a slap on the wrist? How could Sir Integra let her off so lightly? Unless she had realized that Walter was right. The trial was a lost cause. She was saving her pride by scolding a little.

"Yes, Sir," Seras said.

16

Amon studied Integra carefully for a moment. He knew she wasn't really angry about Seras disobeying her orders. He knew the feeling. In fact, he had felt that way the very night he and Robin had met. Having his hide saved by a craft-user wasn't his idea of a proud moment. He had needed to salvage the situation somehow. Sometimes he wondered if Robin ever thought about that. She obviously wasn't thinking about it now.

"May I ask where we're going?" Robin asked.

"Home," Integra answered simply.

"That's not a good idea," Amon said bluntly. "That's the first place they'll look for us."

"I'm aware of that," Integra said, glaring. "But I have something there that I must pick up before I move on."

"What could be that important?" he asked.

"That's no business of yours," Integra growled.

Amon let the subject drop but he had to admit he was curious. He would wait and find out.

Story notes:

Underground - The official name of the London subway system.


	8. Chapter 8

17

Later that night, they got out of their taxi in front of the biggest house Robin had ever seen. Even in the dark, she could see it was bigger than her old monastery home. The driveway beyond the iron fence was the size of a highway. Seras paid the cabbie in cash. Anonymous, untraceable, perfect. Sir Integra walked up to the glowing keypad by the gate but she didn't touch it. The reason was obvious. If she used her personal code, then there would be a record of her being there. The harder it was for her enemies to track her movements, the better for her. Seras came up beside her and put in her own code. The gate swung open and the four of them walked in. Robin watched Sir Integra walking just a few paces ahead. She couldn't help feeling sorry for her. Being an exile wasn't easy. Maybe it would be a good thing to get her mind off things for a minute.

"Sir Integra, may I ask you a question?" Robin asked.

"You may," Sir Integra responded.

"Why do people call you Sir if you're a woman?"

Sir Integra did a double take.

"Nobody's ever asked me that before," she said. She paused for a moment as if debating whether to answer the question. "The truth is it started as a joke when I was a little girl. I attended a private school that required a uniform. The long skirt was truly hateful. I told Walter once that after I finished school I would never wear a skirt again. He told me that a skirt was proper attire for a young lady. That irritated me so much that I told him to call me Sir Integra from then on. And he did. When I met Alucard, he must have read it from my mind because he started calling me Sir straight away. Eventually, everyone was doing it. And it simply stuck."

"Does it ever bother you?" Robin asked.

"No. I suppose I'm used to it by now."

They had just reached the mansion's front steps. The door swung open easily, revealing the shadowy outline of a tall man in a wide brimmed hat.

"Welcome home, Sir Hellsing," he said in a mocking tone that made Robin shudder. She dropped back to where Amon was still following along. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and watched the stranger.

"Master Alucard," Seras cried out joyfully as she ran to his side.

Sir Integra eyed him carefully as she approached.

"You could have warned me they were coming," she told him.

"What kind of fun would that be?" Alucard asked, holding the door open for her.

Amon stood frozen in place, his gaze locked on Alucard's face in the doorway. Robin stopped just at the top of the stairs and looked back at him.

"Amon," she said questioningly.

Alucard grinned widely, showing his fangs. "Afraid? How interesting…" he said with wicked glee.

Amon narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

"Leave him alone, Alucard," Sir Integra commanded. "We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Yes, master." The tall vampire's voice faded to a snake-like hiss as he disappeared into the shadows.

Sir Integra turned to Seras. "Victoria, call Walter and bring him up to speed. And then bring my gun up to my office," she said.

"Yes, Sir," Seras replied and scurried off through another doorway.

"Are you coming in or not?" Sir Integra asked Amon and Robin who were still standing outside. Amon moved first.

18

"Hello?" Walter's voice sounded stronger than it had the night before.

"It's me," Seras replied.

"Was the operation a success?"

"Yes. We're at home now."

"The Hellsing house?"

"Yes."

"You mustn't stay there for long."

"That's funny. Amon said the same thing."

"And who, may I ask, is Amon?"


	9. Chapter 9

19

Integra had never been so happy to be sitting in her chair again. After a week, it didn't bother her that the edge of the right armrest was too sharp, or that the straight back wasn't ergonomic. It felt like home. She let her fingers play over the wood grain as she listened to Robin's story. She knew Solomon. She stayed out of their way mostly and they stayed out of hers. If they found out she was harboring their fugitives, there would be trouble. But the chances were slim that the news would reach them tonight.

"I always thought that witches only existed in faerie stories," Integra said teasingly as she lit up a cigar.

"I seem to be getting that a lot," Robin replied.

"You know those things will kill you," Amon commented, eyeing the wisp of cigar smoke that curled up to the ceiling.

"I am fully aware of that," Integra said, staring Amon down.

A dark patch grew on the wall and Alucard stepped out of it.

"The Eve of witches?" he mused as he drifted over to the corner. "And what does that make him? Adam? And I suppose I'm the snake. Humans never cease to amaze me with their delusions of grandeur." He pulled a blood packet out of his pocket and stood there sipping at it like a juice box.

Amon glared at him and then turned away, paling slightly. Robin just frowned and narrowed her eyes. Integra wondered again at the old vampire's taste for nasty mischief. He never seemed to get tired of torturing people. Someday all that bad karma will catch up to him, she thought. She might have made a comment to that effect, but the door opened and Seras Victoria came rushing in. Integra's gun belt slipped from her hand onto the floor as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Sir Integra," she gasped. "There's an army outside."

"What?"

20

Everyone rushed to the window behind the desk. All except Alucard who stayed in the corner smiling a rye smile. The scene outside the window looked grim indeed. Just beyond the gate, about two dozen men stood watching the house. They were all dressed in black, almost blending with the dark of night. They were pretty far away, but Amon could just make out the seals on their coats.

"Impossible," he said.

Robin looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Do you think it's…?"

"Solomon," Integra confirmed.

Amon nodded.

The men moved aside from the gate and an armored van came barreling forward. There was no telling how fast it was going when it hit the gate. But the old wrought iron flew across the lawn as if a giant had thrown it.

"Is there a back exit?" Amon asked.

"Of course," Integra replied, slightly exasperated.

"We have to move quickly," Amon said. "They'll secure all the exits before they infiltrate."

"How could they have found us so quickly?" Robin asked.

"Someone must have tipped them off," Seras answered.

"The same person who's trying to have me killed," Integra growled. She backed off from the window and picked up her gun belt from the floor. "I swear I'll destroy that swine, whoever he is."

"We have to survive this first," Amon said.


	10. Chapter 10

21

Integra led the group down the musty stone stairs to the sublevels. She hadn't been down there in 10 years, but she remembered the passage well. She also remembered other things. The wide grin on her uncle's face, illuminated by the muzzle flash of his gun. The pain of the bullet tearing through her arm. The dungeon room growing larger as she fell down the stairs. The vision she had when she touched the door handle.

They were moving quickly down the dark corridor now. There was a secret tunnel somewhere down this way that would take them off the Hellsing property, and hopefully to safety. Amon let his hand brush against the stone wall as he walked on.

"How long has it been since you last came down here?" he asked.

"Ten years," Integra said eyeing him. "Try not to touch anything. We have little cause to clean down here."

Amon scowled as he shook the thick cobwebs from his fingers. He looked up as the cracking sounds of gunshots echoed down through the stone ceiling. "We shouldn't have come here," he said.

"Shut up," Integra snapped over her shoulder. "I don't need you heckling me. And I never asked you to follow us."

"We have no choice now. The house is already surrounded," he said.

"And whose fault is that?" Integra asked rhetorically. "You can't seem to walk ten meters without falling into some intrigue. And it appears you've dragged me down with you this time. Solomon is here for you, not for me."

"Could Solomon know about this exit?"

"Impossible," Integra said with absolute certainty. "The only people who ever knew that much about this house are my late father and I, Walter, Alucard, and… my uncle Richard."

"Could your uncle be doing this?" Amon asked.

"Of course not. He's dead," Integra said.

"You're sure of that?" Amon asked, pushing.

"Of course I'm sure. I killed him myself."

"Why did you do that?" Robin asked, wide eyed.

"He was trying to kill me," Integra said after a moments pause.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"He wanted to take over as head of the Hellsing Organization but my father left the position to me," Integra replied.

Amon moved closer now, more interested. "He tried to kill you in order to take over your father's position? That's very..."

"Lion King," Robin suggested.

"I was going to say Shakespearean," Amon said.

Integra glared at both of them over her shoulder. "It was no movie. It was my life. And it almost ended that day. If Alucard had not been there, he would have killed me. I'm sure of it."

Amon and Robin said nothing for a moment as they kept walking. The muffled sounds of terrified screaming began to filter down from the upper levels.

"Sounds like Alucard is doing a good job keeping them busy," Integra said with a sneer.

"He always does," Seras said.

22

Robin began to get slightly claustrophobic as the corridor got narrower and darker. It was almost pitch black now.

"How far is it to the door from here?" she asked.

"Not far," Sir Integra responded.

They all had their hands on the walls despite the dust and grime. It was comforting to have something to hold onto in the dark. It was another few minutes before they saw the white outline of the door up ahead. It looked like Heaven to Robin. They were still a few yards off when the door opened and light from the gathering dawn flooded in. They all squinted to see the figure of a man standing in the doorway, a gun raised in his left hand.

"Hello Integra," he said, his voice dripping with malice.

Story Notes:  
"...Shakespearean" - It's not as well known as it should be, but Lion King was based on Shakespeare's Hamlet. I used that to make fun of Amon and Robin's age difference. At 25 he thinks of a literary classic while at 15 she thinks of a Disney movie.


	11. Chapter 11

23

Integra froze. That voice… It can't be.

"Surprised to see your old uncle, hmm?" the silhouette asked.

"You are not my uncle," Integra snarled. "My uncle is dead."

"I thought I was too when you shot me," the man said. He turned his body slightly to reveal his right sleeve, tied up around the stump of his missing arm.

Integra couldn't deny it. It had to be her uncle. Who else would know about the secret exit? And then there was the arm. She could still remember the image of it lying on the dungeon floor where Alucard had torn it off.

"How did you survive?" she asked.

"It was a miracle, really," Richard Hellsing began. "The medical examiner you dumped my body with found a weak pulse. Since I had no identification with me, he had no idea who I was. I woke up in the hospital two weeks later. I asked them not to notify you. I wanted to surprise you."

"If you've been alive all this time, then why haven't you come after me? Why wait this long to finish what you started?"

"I knew I could never get past your vampire servant," he said. "This empty sleeve is proof of that. I had to wait until you were vulnerable, until all your safety nets were gone. Twenty years I waited for my brother to die and another ten years I spent watching you. Waiting for a weakness. When that Round Table fool betrayed you, I knew that my chance had come at last. Over the years, I've made friends with key individuals who shared my opinion of your position. They allowed me to bypass the normal bureaucracy and set up the charge of treason."

"So you've become a snake," Integra accused him. "Slinking in the shadows, letting others do your dirty work."

"I see you've made some new friends too, Integra. I think I'll feed them to Solomon."

Robin took a step forward but Amon put his hand on her shoulder. The thought of calling Alucard occurred to Integra. But no, this was her fight.

"Bastard!" she shouted. "I killed you once and I'll kill you again."

She drew her gun from her belt and aimed it.

"It's time to finish this," Richard said.

Two shots rang out, echoing off the tunnel walls. Richard Hellsing fell to the ground. For a moment, the others listened to his ragged breathing. They didn't relax until it had stopped completely. Integra staggered forward and sank to one knee in the patch of light from the open door. She clutched her bleeding arm, letting her gun fall to the stone floor. She smiled, a strange satisfied smile. It was the same arm as last time.


	12. Chapter 12

24

The morning sun peaked through the blinds on Integra's office window. Amon was glad to see it. It had been a long night.

"Hurry up, Walter," Integra said in mock command before hanging up the phone.

"So when will he be coming home?" Seras asked.

"He'll be discharged next week," Integra said. She adjusted her arm in the sling over her shoulder.

"Wonderful," Seras said with a yawn. "I think I'll go to bed now. I've been up half the day already."

Amon eyed her as she passed by him on her way out.

"Sir Integra, how did you get Solomon to leave so quickly?" Robin asked.

Integra smiled a little. "I made a phone call to the heads of Solomon. I told them that you two weren't here at all. My uncle falsely reported your presence in order to secure Solomon's help in his personal vendetta."

"And they believed that?" Amon asked rudely.

"Of course they did," Integra said indignantly. "I have more than a little credit with them."

"Even now when you're up on charges?" Amon asked.

"I'm not up on charges," Integra shot back. "Once it became clear that my uncle used his influence to manipulate the court system illegally, the charges were dropped."

"Regardless, we shouldn't stay here," Amon said. "If Solomon finds out you lied to them, there will be consequences."

"Agreed," Integra said. "Where will you go from here?"

"It's better if you don't know," Amon replied. Integra nodded.

"I always wanted to see Paris," Robin said absentmindedly.

The other two stared at her for a moment until she looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"It doesn't matter," Integra said. "If they ask, I'll just tell the truth and they'll assume that I'm lying again."

The two hunters were almost out the door when Amon turned back around.

"By the way, what was that thing you had to pick up here?" he asked.

Integra smiled again. "My confidence, of course."

25

It was just past midday when Amon and Robin got back to their hotel. As they climbed out of the taxi, Robin turned to Amon and let fly with another question.

"Why did you decide to help?" she asked.

"I told you before," he said without looking at her.

"What was the real reason?" she asked.

"The real reason?" he repeated.

"Yes."

Amon paused and looked at her. "It seemed important to you," he said as flatly as ever.

Epilogue

Date: March 10  
From: Amon  
Subject: You remind me of…  
I met someone interesting the other day. A very proud person with silver blonde hair. And I finally realized who he reminded me of.

Date: March 10  
From: Integra  
Subject: Re: You remind me of…  
Amon, you slimy spook. How did you get my email address?

The End… or is it…

Story notes:

March - The epilogue takes place right after _Hunting Dogs_. From certain clues in WHR, I figured out that _Hunting Dogs_ would take place in March. Email me for a full explanation.

A very proud person - I know there has been some confusion among my email buddies about this line. It refers to Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru. If you've read _Hunting Dogs 2_, you know that Amon and Sesshomaru did not officially meet. Also, if you've read the first two parts of the _Hunting Dogs_ series, you know what I'm trying to suggest about Integra.

Spook - a slang term for spy or secret agent. NOT a nice word.

Thank you to all the reviewers. I'm working on _Hunting Dogs 4_ right now. It might take a while to finish but I've already started posting it. This one is a bigger story with lots more surprises. Now that I've established Amon and Integra's ancestry, what could be more fun than sending them off on a quest to find the legendary Fang Swords? With another dog and a fox tagging along and an old rival hot on their trail there's plenty of excitement. Why, it almost reminds me of... Well, you get the idea. HD4 is posted in the WHR section, so check it out.


End file.
